PRiMaLl (BWU)
History: pRiMaLl is the Maximals' supercomputer. (Yeah, whatever, like I'm going to just use Zuri as their supercomputer again?) She usually works for the Elite Guard but has to aid the Maximals because of Flounder and also this War on Terror. Whatever, while being stuck in a wall, she/he (It switches pronouns, but is called 'she' because of its feminine voice. Usually supercomputers in the Media and Culture have feminine voices, well except for Hal 9000 which is the best ever.) still watched over the other Maximals. She reported everything that they were doing to the Elite Guard as she preferred working for them, an agency that worked alot better than Cybertron Government's Military and their own civilians. She actually favored Jazzimus and saw him as 'professional' but for some reason, she called him Epsilon. She saw Jazzimus as a credible leader, and thought that he had alot of untapped potential. He didn't belong specifically as a Knight, like when he was playing around with Crackers. He had something and could be somebody. pRiMaLl had hated all of the other Maximals because she saw them as incompetent and as losers that couldn't complete any task given to them. pRiMaLl would just watch old recordings of Jazzimus that were in their database, seeing how Silverbolt and he interacted, then Jazz and his sis. She would report to General Yellowsword after, who told her to keep remaining vigilant and he would just start singing her praises. She'd sign out and then watch a fairly new clip of Jazzimus and Painbow. Sweet Dreams Are Made Out Of This: She watched Jazzimus and SJWstorm have their second encounter,with the two fighting. The supercomputer was awestruck and noted how he was a spectacular swordfighter and had talent with a shield. SJWstorm spouted off her Feminist buzzwords, but that did nothing to Jazzimus except make him angrier and make him almost kill the Seeker with him driving his sword in her gut. Jazzimus then broke her null-ray weaponry and decided to just go into Martial Arts and did a Bruce Lee on her. SJWstorm passed out midway in the fight, with Kirbycron and Sasha watching this and facepalming. Jazzimus walked off, transforming into his jet mode and then flying off. Final Resolutions and Axes of Evil: Megatron was mad at Vanquish and Starscream, saying that the two have failed him for the last time and shooting them with his fusion cannon. Starscream tried to reason with him, but that failed. Starscream got really angry and muttered off about how the Predacons still have a voice and a vote and could replace Megs. Then he stomped off and told the Vehicons all about the scenario. Prowler would fight Sky-Byte and Soundwave, seemingly having a hard time at first, but easily dealt with the duo. Questionable Forces: Kirbycron and Sasha talked about how they had wanted to mess around with them again, and had found another 'herald' which was Shockwave. The two tried to contact him, but eventually he'd contact them and tell them that he didn't want to work with questionable forces from unknown places. They were saddened, but didn't want to look for anyone again after their failure with SJWstorm and her minions. Colorscheme: She didn't really have a body besides the supercomputer thing that was stuck in the wall, so that was green and pink as she always liked those colors and always used them. Gender: Thought to not have one, but she got annoyed of them mocking and bullying her over her voice so she's now actually female. Weaponry: She can fend for herself since she's connected to the base's security systems and the Maximals' technology. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Females Category:Female Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Computers Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising Category:Maximals of Uprising